Le Noël de Drago
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Drago Malefoy a trois ans, et c'est le premier Noël où il peut accompagner ses parents. L'occasion pour lui de préparer le sapin avec ses parents, puis de s'impatienter avant la venue du Père Noël.


**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais leur histoire est mienne, bien que je ne touche rien dessus ! (Oh, et puisqu'il faut le dire, ils sont la propriété de **JK Rowling**)

Joyeux Noël à tous ! Passez un bon réveillon !

* * *

**LE NOËL DE DRAGO**

Habituellement, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy se contentaient pour Noël d'un magnifique dîner aux chandelles, dont chaque plat était une merveille artistique dont le prix dépassait aisément le produit intérieur brut d'un pays africain.

Cette réception, où le couple se retrouvait enfin seul, avait u cérémonial bien particulier : les époux commençaient par danser – une valse, puis un tango, réminiscence de leur voyage de noce en Argentine – puis ils entamaient l'entrée. Ensuite, ils s'offraient leurs cadeaux – des bijoux et des roses rouges et blanches pour Narcissa, des livres pour Lucius. Ils mangeaient ensuite leur plat et le fromage tout en discutant, puis ils finissaient par le dessert, invariablement à la framboise, qu'ils prenaient dehors, en regardant la neige tomber.

Mais ce cérémonial allait bien tant qu'ils ne formaient qu'un couple. Or, ils étaient maintenant une famille. Après six ans de mariage, leur fils était né. Un enfant aussi blond que ses parents, et aux grands yeux hésitant entre le gris argent et le bleu mer. Un très joli petit garçon, un ange aux dires de sa mère, qui avait fêté ses trois ans en juin et qui était dorénavant assez grand pour accompagner ses parents lors de la veillée de Noël.

Narcissa avait fait changé l'ordre du repas, préférant que l'ouverture des cadeaux se fasse avant le dîner – ainsi, si Drago était fatigué, elle pourrait le mettre immédiatement au lit. Elle avait également modifié les plats servis, pour que son fils puisse lui aussi les apprécier. Et à son grand malheur, Drago détestait les framboises – et les fruits en général. Elle avait ainsi convenu que le dessert serait une bûche au chocolat.

Lucius avait acheté un magnifique sapin, d'un vert très vif, et extrêmement odorant. Lui et Narcissa l'avaient décoré devant les yeux émerveillés de Drago deux semaines avant la fête. Ils avaient placé des guirlandes argentées d'un mouvement fluide de leur baguette, agrémenté l'épicéa de boules dorées et vertes, placé une affichette affirmant un "Joyeux Noël" en lettres cristallines. Enfin, Lucius avait donné à son fils l'étoile à placer au sommet, et avait ensorcelé son fils pour qu'il puisse la place tout en haut – ce que le bonhomme avait fait avec une fierté qui faisait briller ses yeux. La jeune femme avait positionné trois chaussettes vertes, avec des pictogrammes rouges et leurs prénoms en lettres grises, qu'elle avait clouées sur la cheminée. Des guirlandes s'étaient répandues dans tout le manoir, et des illuminations installées par les elfes avaient fait leur apparition dans le jardin.

Tout en patientant avec difficultés, Drago avait insisté pour se promener tous les soirs dans le jardin afin de regarder chaque éclairage, et pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous les rennes-marionnettes tirant un traineau vide. Il fixait les chaussettes chaque soir, semblant s'attendre à ce que des cadeaux y apparaissent miraculeusement, et refusait farouchement d'aller dans son lit, préférant tomber de sommeil dans les bras de ses parents sous le prétexte fallacieux de guetter le Père Noël.

Enfin, le grand soir arriva. Le couple ensorcela les paquets pour qu'ils apparaissent à une heure prévue dans les chaussettes disposées à cet effet, et ils ne se préoccupèrent que de leur fils jusqu'à l'apparition des cadeaux. Ils lui contèrent une nouvelle fois l'histoire de ce vieil homme habillé de rouge, ami de Merlin et des enfants, qui venaient féliciter tous les 24 décembre les petits sorciers qui avaient été sages durant l'année écoulée.

Finalement, les chaussettes semblèrent plus lourdes, et seule la magie les empêchait de s'écraser sur le parquet lustré du salon. Doucement, Narcissa détacha la chaussette marquée "Drago" et la tendit à son fils, dont les joues rougissaient sous l'émotion éprouvée. Le garçonnet se dépêcha de sortir les paquets, puis il s'empara du plus proche de lui.

Il déballa successivement une boîte de mélanges – où se côtoyaient chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises ou encore patacitrouilles –, un train de bois avec un long circuit, un livre de contes moldus qui paraissait un peu abîmé, de douces peluches et un vélo. Il s'amusa seul, pendant que ses parents dépaquetaient leurs propres présents, puis ils s'installèrent tous à table.

Drago réussit à tenir jusqu'au dessert, qu'il mangea avec appétit sous les yeux ravis de ses parents. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère et les pieds sur ceux de son père, un lapin en peluche sous le coude et son pouce dans sa bouche, tandis que le couple prenait le café. Tendrement, Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras. Narcissa déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau tandis que son mari montait vers la chambre, suivi par les cadeaux de celui-ci.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il les laissa sur le tapis, puis il plaça le garçon dans son lit. Il remonta doucement les couvertures, et déposa à son tour un baiser sur le front blanc de Drago. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, éteignant la lumière, après un dernier regard au garçonnet, qui ronflait légèrement, abandonné aux bras de Morphée.

Il retrouva Narcissa dans la volière, plongée dans le spectacle de la nuit. Il l'enlaça et embrassa son front. Elle se détendit à ce contact, posant ses fines mains sur celles, plus grandes, de son mari.

- Que faisais-tu ? chuchota Lucius.

- Je remerciais Andromeda pour le livre de contes. Je suis sûre que Drago l'adorera.

Le couple laissa aux elfes le soin de débarrasser la table et de ranger le salon, et il alla finir la soirée dans sa chambre. Ils parlèrent énormément, entre deux danses – parce qu'ils aimaient tous deux danser – et enfin, ils prirent le rythme le plus vieux du monde.


End file.
